


Stuck, Tony's Thoughts

by jf4m



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jf4m/pseuds/jf4m
Summary: Tony's point of view from Stuck by anythingpastorpresent. Please read that fantastic story first.





	Stuck, Tony's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anythingpastorpresent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingpastorpresent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435483) by [anythingpastorpresent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingpastorpresent/pseuds/anythingpastorpresent). 



_ Damn it _ , Tony thinks as he looks up and around the small space they dropped into when the ramp they were walking across collapsed. He'd taken off his suit, sweaty with the heat of the battle before walking toward Peter. He shifts, trying so see if he can find some way of getting himself and the kid out of here. He feels Pete shift too, both trying to move in the very confined space. Tony’s reminded of the wonderful dream he had this morning before the Avengers Alarm went off, Peter below him, all worked up, breathing fast… Wait, breathing fast, that’s not his dream he’s remembering, that’s Peter right now.  _ Shit. _

“Are you okay?” He says to the kid, reaching up to hold his shoulders as he squirms some more. Tony has to take a deep breath and tell himself that this is an emergency situation. Nothing like his dream as the boy mumbles a reply. 

“Kid?” He says, slightly worried now. He knows about the building falling on him now, Pete tried to keep it from him, but falling asleep in the lab and having nightmares on the couch gave him away. It took a few days to get the whole story out of him, but it makes him pause now. “Are you alright? Are you claustrophobic?” he asks as he tries to tip Peter’s face up. But the movement causes a pained noise and Tony’s sure that he’s going to have a panic attack as he stutters and then starts to cry.  _ Right, just a mentor. Put away your dreams and help the kid Tony _ he thinks to himself as he starts to shush Peter and ground him with gentle touches up and down his arm. He takes Peter’s arm and places it on his chest, makes him feel his exaggerated breathing just like Rhodey used to do to him.

He’s repeatedly telling his body  _ Pete’s just a kid in need. Don’t pay attention to how soft and warm the boy is pressed against him. Don’t notice how good he smells even through the fight they’d been in, how perfectly Peter’s small hips and hard cock feel pressed against his leg, how nice Peter fits pressed into his chest… _ he stops short in his thoughts just in time to hear Pete mumble to kill him now. 

Oh and he’s embarrassed about it.  _ He’s just so endearingly cute _ he thinks as he lets out a little laugh. “It’s fine, kid, it’s..it’s not your fault” he says out loud as he realizes that he’s been rubbing up and down Peter’s arms still in an increasingly sensual way. “It’s just your body’s, uh, natural reaction to”  _ me _ he thinks “stimulus.” Tony has never been more proud of how his boardroom voice did not fail him. He hopes Peter couldn’t tell that he was almost enjoying this as much as he was. 

Tony was busy adding these feelings into his long term spank bank when he hears Peter slip back into Mr. Stark territory before correcting himself with Tony. Tony has to look up and away to settle his own breathing at the way Peter says his name, almost petulant, but still so revered. He’s talking himself through some deep breathing when he feels Peters quick shallow breaths against his chest. He quickly moves his hands from around Peter’s arms to his face, “Hey. Peter. Look at me, Breathe.”

Tony feels Peter shift around, as if looking for a way out of their tight quarters, his breathing still rapid. As he shifts, he gasps so pretty, Tony can’t help but run his hands through his slightly curled messy hair.  _ So soft, _ he thinks to himself, and then chastises himself for thinking about how soft Peter feels when he’s now shaking with anxiety. He just wants to make his boy feel better and he knows that he’s embarrassed, but Tony thinks that he might never have this opportunity again...So he might as well take advantage of it. Make some permanent memories to help him out on cold nights.

“Distraction time” he says as he shifts closer to Peter. He almost sighs in satisfaction as he pushes their crotches together, but just holds it in.  _ Don’t give it away, _ he says to himself as Pete starts to ask what he’s doing. “I understand, Pete”  _ and I feel the same  _ “this”  _ is heaven _ “is fine. You just”  _ are so beautiful _ “do what you gotta do, okay? It’s no big deal.”  Tony feels Peter’s first tentative movement and just wants to pull the boy into him. Instead he shifts a little more, giving Peter more of his thigh to grind into. He can’t help but hold the boy tight to him when he practically collapses into his chest. He rubs his hands up and down Peter’s back wanting nothing more than to touch all of him.  _ Oh, he feels so good against me,  _ Tony thinks, _ I’m getting hard just holding him. _

He cups and gently squeezes the back of Peter’s neck as he softly says “That’s it, Pete” and then finishes in his head  _ such a good boy for me. _ He feels Peter tense and orgasm just as if he could have heard his thoughts.  _ Perfect _ Tony thinks,  _ Good boy _ . “There you go” he says to Peter, “Better?” 

Tony watches Peter nod and stutter out a response as he wiggles around and back away from Tony. He see’s Peter’s eyes glance down, then flash up to his face before looking away and blushing again. He sees Peter’s eyes slowly work back to his with a new sort of fire in them. Lust.  _ So he felt it, and he’s not actively trying to get away. Score one for me, _ Tony thinks to himself with a small smile. As his plans for after they get out spin through his head he absentmindedly pats Peter on the shoulder and says “What do you say we try to get out of here now?”  _ Because I have plans for you on my bed as soon as we can reach it. _   
  



End file.
